


A Study of Constructal Law

by Kyrital



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, More like Sherlock is squinting at John but whatever, Nature, Random - Freeform, Relationship Study, Science, johnlock if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrital/pseuds/Kyrital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wonder, however, if the constructal law applies to you as a whole—not to you as in the evolution of mankind (I could care less) but as in the evolution of John Watson. You have seemingly evolved to interact with me, cohabit with me, have made it such that I have almost effortlessly flowed, flooded into your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study of Constructal Law

**Author's Note:**

> I've stayed up all night, as it is currently 7:09 AM when I am writing this, thinking about some sort of story I could write, one that I would actually enjoy writing, and this short thing is what I came up with. This is my first fanfiction ever. Like, ever-ever. I'm happy to say that my first story in the Sherlock fandom.
> 
> This is just an introspective piece from Sherlock's point of view on John (which science of course (and maybe a dash of philosophy and romantic sprinkles)). I wanted to do a piece that explored communication between animals (vibrations, frequency of sound, colors, etc.) and tying it in with John and Sherlock but that seemed out of my league so I'll probably write it much later (read: probably never).
> 
> This has not been edited or reviewed by anyone else. Hell, I barely skimmed through it before I decided to post it on here. All mistakes, with grammar or anatomy or otherwise, are all mine.
> 
> Apologies for this super long note that's probably longer than the story itself, but comments and critique are appreciated and thanks for reading!

Constructal law states that for a finite-size system to persist in time, it must evolve in such a way that it provides easier access to the imposed currents that flow through it.

These designs have the tendency to evolve in a certain direction over time.

\- - - - - 

Streams flow into rivers which flow into lakes which flow into oceans—any configuration really.

The trunks of trees are split and into limbs and branches and further split into twigs and leaves; those leaves have then evolved, based on environmental needs, in such a way as to increase flow and take in more sunlight.

On your hands I see estuaries of blood flowing underneath your skin as you hold the morning paper. Capillaries to vessels to arteries to your heart, all designed is such a way so that you may persist in time. How those rivers of blood, red with iron, travel up the trunk of your neck and into your skull, how red turns into oceans of blue as life pours from your eyes.

Your lips, thin by design to retain heat in cold climates, are at odds with skin baked golden by the heat of the sun.

I wonder, however, if the constructal law applies to you as a whole—not to you as in the evolution of mankind (I could care less) but as in the evolution of John Watson. You have seemingly evolved to interact with me, cohabit with me, have made it such that I have almost effortlessly flowed, flooded into your life.

Like the twigs and leaves that have the tendency to reach toward the sun, my hand reaches toward yours.


End file.
